Mercenario
by Azturial
Summary: 800 doblones de oro era lo que valía la vida que debía arrebatar. 800 doblones de oro valía la vida de Hermione Granger, que en definitiva moriría en manos de Draco Malfoy. Porque era su trabajo, su obligación. Porque él... él era un mercenario. AU
1. Mercenario

**Disclaimer.- **Todo es de JK, yo solo lo uso para desbordar mi imaginación ^^

**Dedicatoria.- **A _**Fergie Granger**_, por su apoyo y porque es su cumple el 28 de febrero (aquí está tu regalo de cumpleaños, ¿eh?)

**Aclaraciones.- **Este es un AU (Alternative Universe), ambientado a fines del siglo XIII, en Inglaterra.

Ahora sí, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Mercenario**

La espesa hierba le dificultaba el andar un poco, pero no se preocupó. Se recargó en un árbol, esperando unos segundos, y aprovechando para mirar su alrededor. Levantó una ceja al ver la cabaña tan común que tenía frente a él. Al ser administración de alguien tan influyente, hubiera esperado algo ostentoso, tal vez una enorme mansión rodeada por cuidados robles, o una hacienda con jardines imponentes. La cabaña de solo dos pisos, con tejas viejas y ventanas sucias no encajaba en la descripción que tenía en mente.

Suspiró. Había investigado, y el vejete tenía dinero. Si no lo tuviera, él no estuviera ahí. Tal vez simplemente la arquitectura no fuera de su interés. Sonrió de medio lado y se adelantó unos pasos. El bosque que rodeaba el claro era tupido y húmedo. A lo lejos, podía escuchar el murmullo de un río que corría entre los árboles.

Caminó hasta la puerta y giró la manija con cuidado, sin detenerse a tocar antes. El tufo a cerveza llenó sus fosas nasales en cuanto abrió la puerta, causándole una mueca de asco y un matiz peligroso en los ojos, de un gris plateado. Escudriñó la estancia con cuidado, como un felino al acecho.

Los hombres bebían sin interrupción, y solo unos pocos le enviaron una mirada cuando entró. La decoración era la común en un bar: paredes de madera, mesas pequeñas y una barra del lado derecho, donde un ajetreado chico servía copas apresuradamente, pero con prodigiosa habilidad.

El ambiente estaba lleno de risas, salpicado son algunos comentarios sobre la guerra contra los franceses, como ya era costumbre. Nadie le prestó demasiada atención, tan inmersos en sus asuntos como estaban.

- Bienvenido, ¿puedo ayudarte?- Una voz suave le saludó desde su derecha.

Volteó a ver a quien le había llamado, y descubrió a una joven de largo cabello negro enmarcando una cara de rasgos finos y figura estilizada, pero con ropa harapienta y sucia.

- Vengo a ver al señor James.- Contestó con voz aterciopelada. "James" era el seudónimo, por supuesto. La chica lo miró de arriba abajo. Era alto, joven, de facciones aristocráticas pero duras y cabello rubio lacio atado en una cola de caballo. Sí, era muy guapo. El joven carraspeó y ella pareció reaccionar.

- Sígame, por favor.- Se puso seria y dejó la bandeja que llevaba en las manos.

Caminaron hacia la parte superior de la cabaña. El ambiente cambió drásticamente, de la alegría de un bar a un lugar desconocido y frío. Entraron por una puerta de madera pulida, mucho más elegante de lo que hubiera esperado. La nueva habitación estaba en penumbra, pero eso le gustaba, era un requisito casi indispensable para su trabajo; se sentía más cómodo así.

Una lámpara de aceite alumbraba la estancia con una luz titilante. El hombre que estaba sentado frente al escritorio que ahí había lo miraba con expectación. Había llegado con retraso, pero así lo había planeado, era su costumbre.

- Buenas tardes, chico.- Dijo a modo de saludo el hombre.

Él no contestó, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

- ¿Tu nombre…?- Preguntó el hombre, señalándole la silla que tenía frente a él para que se sentara.- Me gustaría saber a quién estoy a punto de contratar.

- No le puedo decir mi nombre, señor.- Era cuidadoso, no era ningún estúpido.- Pero puede llamarme… Malfoy. Draco Malfoy será el nombre que use mientras esté a su servicio.

- Bien.- Asintió, aprobando la astucia del joven. Procesó con cuidado el nombre y soltó una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Dragón de mala fe? ¿Alguna razón en especial?

El chico se encogió de hombros, indiferente. El hombre volvió al asunto principal al ver la antipatía de Malfoy.

- Pareces muy joven, a pesar de lo que he oído de ti… ¿tienes veinte? ¿veintiuno, quizás?- Aseveró, desconfiado.

- Veintidós.- Corrigió él de forma automática. No había sido su intención, pero le fastidiaba que todos le tomaran como un chiquillo.

- ¿Podrás hacerlo?- La sonrisa irónica y autosuficiente que el chico le devolvió fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

- Solo dígame a quién.

- Aquí está la información.- Le extendió un pergamino.- La quiero muerta, pero no ahora, sería muy sospechoso y no me convendría…

- ¿Cuándo?- Interrumpió Draco. No le gustaba enterarse de los problemas de los demás, no eran asunto suyo.

- Se va a casar dentro de tres semanas o un mes. Tiene que ser después de su boda, así habría más sospechosos.- Contestó.- Pero necesito un trabajo bien hecho, que te infiltres…

- Necesitaré que confíe en mí.- Leyó el nombre que rezaba el pergamino. _Lady Hermione Granger_.- ¿No es la joven que se va a casar con el hijo del duque de Northsville?

- Exactamente.- Le sorprendió el tono de mofa con el que había hablado, tomando en cuenta su anterior frialdad y antipatía.- ¿La conoces?

Negó con la cabeza. La había visto alguna vez de lejos, junto a su padre, hace ya algunos años, pero no la recordaba del todo bien. Dobló el pergamino con lentitud después de leer todas las especificaciones.

- ¿El dinero?- Preguntó.

- Aquí tienes la mitad.- Le tendió una bolsita de cuero.- Son 400 doblones de oro, lo demás lo tendrás cuando termines el encargo.

Sonrió. El dinero le hacía sonreír, no por nada era un mercenario, un asesino a sueldo, despiadado y sin escrúpulos. Y era el mejor.

- Bien.- Susurró, echando un vistazo al interior de la bolsita.- Tenga por seguro que después de la boda, la mayor noticia va a ser la desafortunada muerte de la nueva esposa.

- Eso espero, pero recuerda que nada puede vincularla hacia mí, ¿está claro?

- Cristalino.- Contestó él, levantándose de la silla y guardando la bolsita de cuero en el interior de los bolsillos de su pantalón.- Usted solo espere sentado, señor. Yo me haré cargo de todo.

El hombre lo miró e hizo una mueca de satisfacción. Draco salió de la habitación después de una inclinación de cabeza.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, volvió a abrir el pergamino, cuidando de que nadie estuviera observando. Miró de nuevo el nombre. _Lady Hermione Jane Granger, prometida de Sir Ronald Weasley, heredero del conde de Northsville._ Sonrió con cinismo. Iba a ser divertido, nunca había hecho ningún trabajo relacionado con la familia Weasley. Bien, para todo hay una primera vez.

Guardó de nuevo el pergamino y salió con pasos elegantes de la cabaña.

* * *

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo les pareció el inicio? La idea se me vino a la cabeza en clase de Español, pues debíasmos hacer una historia y yo hice este capítulo, pero no con Draco. Entonces me dije... "¿Y si Draco tuviera que matar a Hermione?" Y fui tejiendo la idea hasta lo que tengo ahora. En fin, ¡muchas gracias por sus reviews, que espero ansiosa! Espero que les haya gustado y me sigan con esta historia también._

_¡Bye, bye!_

_PD.- Sí, sé que debería actualizar La sal de la Gloria, perdón, perdo por ahora estará un momento en hiatus, hasta que su respectiva musa regrese. ¡Perdón, de verdad!_


	2. Guardia

**Disclaimer.- **Nada de lo que ven aquí me pertenece, todo es de JK Rowling.

**Agradecimientos.- **lucero08, sealiah, Fergie Granger, Tatiana-chan y hp-black las adoro, de verdad.

**Nota Importante.- **Este fic no va a tener demasiados capítulos, no más de diez, de hecho menos. Es una historia corta, pero espero que les agrade ^0^

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Guardia**

El silencio incómodo se vio roto por el tenedor al caer al suelo. Se agachó con cuidado a recogerlo, pero los criados fueron más rápidos y lo levantaron por ella, con una sonrisa en sus bocas. Lo llevaron a la cocina y trajeron uno nuevo, y ella lo agradeció en silencio.

- ¿El color de los detalles será el oro, señorita?- Fijó la vista en la dama que estaba junto a ella.

- Eh… ajá.- Contestó, sin mucho entusiasmo. Lo único que quería era que ese asunto de la boda quedara olvidado pronto. Se metió una cucharada de fruta con miel en la boca y masticó con lentitud; así no tendría que contestar si le preguntaban cualquier otra cosa.

- ¿Está usted de acuerdo, joven Weasley?- Preguntó, mirando al pelirrojo que desayunaba del otro lado de la mesa.

- Sí, lo que ella diga está bien.- Y se zampó otra pieza de pollo en la boca.

Hermione miró a su nana, Minerva. Sonrió cuando recorrió con disimulo su moño apretado y la mirada dura detrás de las gafas de montura cuadrada, desarrugando con movimientos bruscos su vestido de seda verde, mientras veía los modales de su amigo al comer. No, su _prometido_. Soltó un suspiro, recordando el tema de conversación. Se casaba. No, no se casaba. _La casaban_.

Y la casaban con Ronald Weasley, su amigo de la infancia, su casi-hermano, su protector. El chico que temía a las arañas aun a sus veinte años, que era algunos meses más joven que ella y que la conocía de toda la vida. Y no quería.

Pero así había sido arreglado. Por supuesto, lo prefería a él sobre la opción de algún viejo conde o un rey desconocido de alguna tierra lejana, pero seguía sin parecerle correcto. Pero su padre así lo había querido, y ella no tenía a nadie a quien traicionar con ello. Al ser parte de la burguesía, sus relaciones se limitaban a tratar de congeniar con la nobleza.

No entendía demasiado del por qué del repentino casamiento, pero su padre había explicado que la familia Weasley quería tomar parte en el mercado de la joyería, en el que su propia familia estaba muy bien posicionada, así que un enlace matrimonial les vendría como anillo al dedo a las dos familias. Una tendría a su disposición los contactos mercantiles y la otra tendría el prestigio y los roces con la nobleza que había buscado desde hacía tiempo.

- ¡Hermione!- La voz de Ron le despertó de su ensimismamiento. Parpadeó un par de veces y dejó de divagar.

- Disculpa, ¿me decías?- Alejó su plato y los sirvientes se apresuraron a traer el café y la repostería.

- Sí, te estaba comentando que hoy tu padre quiere que te mantengas en el castillo todo el día, pues va a elegir una nueva guardia y va a haber mucha gente. Además que el jardín estará ocupado, y últimamente es tu lugar favorito.

- ¿Nueva guardia?- Preguntó, con curiosidad. Su padre no había cambiado de guardia en los últimos cinco años, por lo que se le hacía extraño que lo hiciera tan de repente.

- De hecho, es para mí y para ti el día de la boda. Como… precaución extra.- Dijo, con incomodidad. También para él era un tema extraño hablar de una boda con su mejor amiga.- Desde hoy y hasta la ceremonia. De ahí en más… ya veremos.

- Perfecto…- Susurró, llevándose con delicadeza una mano a la cara, con una mueca. Ron soltó una risita y se levantó.

- Nos veremos para comer, si es posible.- Rodeó la mesa y ella le extendió su mano por costumbre en cuanto estuvo a su lado. Él la besó y desapareció tras la puerta.

Terminó sin prisa su café, mirando con ojos vacíos hacia el infinito. Hacía algunos días que Ron había ido de visita al pequeño castillo de la familia Granger. Comía siempre con ella y después se iba a recorrer el castillo o el pueblo que serpenteaba colina abajo. Ella contadas veces bajaba ahí, su padre no lo permitía, pero cuando lo hacía, una bandada de sirvientes le acompañaba. Era una cosa que detestaba a tal punto que había renunciado a sus paseos por el pueblo.

Y ahora sería la esposa del próximo conde de Northsville. Genial, si como hija de un comerciante acaudalado no podía mover un dedo, como esposa de un importante noble tendría la misma libertad que un gato en una jaula.

Se levantó de la silla con delicadeza y dio repetidamente las gracias a los sirvientes. Éstos solo le sonrieron y Minerva la acompañó mientras salía del comedor.

- ¿Tiene planes para hoy, señorita?- Preguntó la mujer de gafas cuadradas. Algo escondido entre los matices de la voz le hizo asentir con la cabeza.

- No se preocupe, profesora McGonagall.- ¿Había olvidado decirlo? También era su profesora, a pesar de que eran tiempos donde el buen gusto de las mujeres consistía en no saber casi nada y solo aceptar lo que les dijeran. Sin embargo, había convencido a su padre de que quería aprender, y él no se había negado.- Estaré un rato en la biblioteca y después regresaré para comer.

La mujer sonrió tenuemente y adivinó que la elección de la guardia había arruinado los planes de la joven.

- Estaré en las cocinas si me necesita.- Comentó y Hermione asintió y la dejó atrás para adentrarse en la amplia biblioteca.

* * *

Observó a su oponente. Lo miraba con superioridad y caminaba ufano hacia el centro de la pista. Él no se inmutó y su cara no mostró expresión alguna. Sujetó su espada con fuerza y la desenvainó cuando llegó el momento. Una pequeña reverencia de ambos y en seguida comenzó el duelo.

Así como los otros cuatro antes de aquel, no duró mucho más de dos minutos. Los movimientos rápidos y certeros de Draco terminaron por desarmarlo. El rubio se movía con elegancia por la improvisada pista que habían montado, como si conociera cada centímetro desde siempre, y su espada de mango negro y plateado sonaba con fuerza cuando chocaba contra el metal débil de su oponente.

Con un último movimiento, creó una entrada directamente al cuello de su oponente, que dejó caer la espada, vencido. Lo miró unos instantes y retiró la suya, larga y magnificente. La enfundó de nuevo y le dio la espalda al perdedor, alejándose de la pelea entre aplausos.

Un repentino silencio llenó el lugar cuando una joven de rizos castaños enfundada en un precioso vestido azul marino llegó al jardín donde celebraban las peleas para determinar la nueva guardia. El señor Granger se levantó de la silla desde donde observaba y se acercó a ella. El joven Malfoy solo observaba con atención los movimientos de la chica, que parecía pedir algo a su padre.

Así que _esa_ era Lady Hermione. Bonita, sin duda. Tal vez las facciones demasiado infantiles, pero no le quitaba lo bonita. La chica desplegó una gran y feliz sonrisa, y después siguió a su padre al estrado, donde los sirvientes le acomodaron una silla junto a Weasley.

Desvió la mirada cuando los ojos marrones veteados de dorado de la chica lo miraron. Tenían la curiosidad desbordándose. Era normal, de esas peleas saldría su nueva guardia. Alzó la vita cuando gritaron su nombre de nuevo y apretó el mango de su espada. Caminó con elegancia y volvió a pelear, y a ganar. Se desenvolvía en las batallas tan bien como un niño en un parque de juegos; eran simplemente su vida.

Lo que no esperaba, era que Hermione lo notara.

- ¿Quién es él?- Preguntó la joven, mirando a su padre y luego a Ron.

- Draco Malfoy.- Contestó este último, mientras observaban como el rubio lanzaba estocadas certeras al su oponente.- Un huérfano de la provincia del norte, según la información que tenemos. Tiene solo veintidós años, pero sabe manejar la espada mejor que muchos hombres de mayor edad. Todo un prodigio.

- Puedo notarlo.- Confirmó la castaña, observando la firmeza y elegancia de los golpes. La espada negra se batía con sobriedad contra la otra, con golpes definidos y fuertes. Se le veía divertido mientras colocaba los golpes, disfrutaba de hacerlo. De vez en cuando atacaba algún punto abierto de la defensa del contrario, pero la hoja de su espada nunca llegaba a tocar la piel.- Que gran control… llegar a intimidar sin siquiera hacerles un rasguño.

- Ahí va tu parte filosófica.- Comentó su padre, lanzando una sonrisa, pero sin despegar la vista de la pista donde Malfoy acababa de quitarle la espada a su enemigo y le apuntaba al pecho.

- De algún lado la habré heredado.- Contestó alegremente la chica, mirando de nuevo hacia la pista. Ahí, sus ojos chocaron con unos grises que la escudriñaban atentamente, sin dejarla desviar la vista.

El joven la miró un rato con frialdad, sin pudor alguno. Un pequeño sonrojo se asentó en las mejillas de la castaña, sin ninguna razón más que la intensa mirada del rubio; la incomodaba y la hacía sentir inquieta, pero al mismo tiempo quería develar ese halo de misterio que lo rodeaba, sobretodo a sus ojos grises.

Ron fue el culpable de que Malfoy la dejara de mirar, al pronunciar su nombre.

- …co Malfoy será el encargado de la nueva guardia, que se dividirá en dos, para proteger a mí prometida, aquí presente.- la voz atronadora y autoritaria no pegaba mucho con la imagen que tenía de él, pero ¿qué se le iba a hacer? No siempre podía ser el amigable y olvidadizo Ron Weasley que jugaba con ella a las escondidas.

Un murmullo avanzó entre los hombres, todos parecían querer comentar algo. Todos, menos Draco, que permanecía impasible ante la noticia. _"Seguramente ya lo había estado esperando… engreído."_ Pensó Hermione, frunciendo un poco el seño.

Escuchó a Ron dar algunos anuncios más, poco importantes, y poco después, todos los que no habían sido elegidos se habían marchado. Al frente del grupo restante, estaba Malfoy, con una pose despreocupada, son sus botas negras que escondían el final de sus pantalones cafés. El chaleco lo tenía en el brazo, doblado perfectamente, y su camisa blanca no tenía ni una sola arruga.

Frunció el seño. Era… guapo. _Demasiado _guapo. Podría decirse que perfecto, y eso era precisamente lo que le daba mala espina. Siempre todos tendrían algún defecto, invariablemente. Al escudriñarlo de nuevo, en busca de cualquier imperfección, se llevó un chasco, pues no la encontró.

- Seguramente será un patán.- Susurró para sí misma, mientras esperaba un poco alejada que Ron y su padre arreglaran los asuntos pendientes.

Mientras Hermione refunfuñaba para sus adentros, Draco hacía girar con prodigiosa habilidad su espada entre sus dedos. Ya había hablado con Weasley y le había dicho todo lo que debía saber. Tal vez si supiera que estaba por meter al castillo al próximo asesino de su futura esposa, se lo hubiera pensado dos veces.

La miró a lo lejos, del brazo del pelirrojo, platicando animadamente. Tenía solo diecinueve años y ya se iba a casar. Vaya cosa. No es que fuera muy raro ver a las jóvenes casarse antes de los veinte, de hecho, era de lo más común, pero a él nunca le había agradado demasiado la idea. El amor y esas cosas… ¡Bah! Solo te hacen cometer tonterías.

Enfundó su espada y caminó en dirección contraria. La abordaría pronto, no tenía que divagar de esa forma.

Y sin embargo, no pudo resistir la pequeña tentación de mirar sobre su hombro para verla desaparecer por la puerta del castillo.

* * *

_¡Hola! Je, muchísimas gracias por los reviews del capi anterior, se los agradezco de verdad. Me dieron ánimos para continuar la historia, ahora que por fin tengo tiempo. Espero actualizar rápido, pero no prometo nada porque me voy de vacaciones y no sé si tendré Internet por unos días. Pero haré lo que esté en mi mano. En fin, éste capi era más explicativo que otra cosa, así que no está muy emocionante, pero da pie a los encuentros que habrá más adelante._

_Espero que les haya gustado, y dejen un reviewsito pequeñito. ¡Ah! Y si quieren cooperar con la ensalada de mañana, también sería bienvenido._

_¡Bye, bye!_


	3. El inicio de un mal día

**Disclaimer.- **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling ^0^

**Agradecimientos y muchos Dracos semi-desnudos a.- _Shashira (se te hacen cortos porque... SON cortos, lamentablemente), hp-black, Krl, luna-maga, lucero08, Sealiah, tormenta oscura, Fergie Granger, Miss London y Mia Letters. Las AMO._**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**El inicio de un mal día**

-¡No lo quiero cerca! ¿Es mucho pedir?

Ron se llevó una mano a la sien y la masajeó con pesar.

-Hermione, sabes que para tu padre, lo más importante es tu seguridad, y Malfoy es el mejor. Sería bastante conveniente que él fuera el que te protegiera, tu guardia personal.- La repentina lógica en las explicaciones de Ron la dejaron atónita por un momento. Normalmente el pelirrojo se limitaba a gruñir y hacer mohines cuando alguna dificultad se le presentaba, especialmente con ella.

-¡Sigue sin parecerme indicado que precisamente _él _tenga que ser mi escolta!- Le contradijo después de un segundo.- Cualquiera de los demás me parece perfecto. _Menos él._ Lo quiero lo suficientemente lejos de mí. Encárgale… no lo sé… las guardias del castillo o algo parecido. No lo quiero cerca y es mi última palabra.

Ron se dejó caer en el sillón con pesadez y lanzó un bufido.

-Testaruda…- Susurró, haciendo que Hermione frunciera el ceño.

-¡Ronald!- Le recriminó.- No me da buena espina, solo eso. Mira a todo mundo como si tuviera calculado hasta el más mínimo movimiento, con tanta superioridad, es enfermizo. Lo detesto.

-Lo has visto una vez…

-Y es suficiente.- Contestó ella.- Y ahora, si me disculpas, me iré a mi habitación. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta…- Pero se interrumpió al ver que Hermione ya había abandonado la habitación.- Testaruda…

* * *

Se despertó inquieta. Miró hacia todos lados y tomó el vaso de agua que estaba en su mesita de noche. Había tenido un sueño extraño, no lo recordaba muy bien. Lo único que recordaba con claridad era la bandera francesa ondeando en todo su esplendor.

Se levantó de la cama y corrió sus cortinas. El cielo le asustó un poco más. Tenía un tinte rojizo propio del amanecer, pero ella lo sentía macabro. Empezó a temblar un poco, incapaz de detener esa sensación de impotencia y miedo que le recorría desde el pecho hasta la punta de los dedos.

Cerró las cortinas de golpe y escuchó como su puerta se abría y la mucama esperaba pacientemente junto a ella.

-¿Podrías preparar algo cómodo?- Preguntó sin mirarla, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.- Te lo agradeceré eternamente.

-Claro, señorita Granger.- Tenía una voz infantil que le puso los pelos de punta. Era un hecho, la paranoia la había alcanzado. Horrible e incomprensiblemente, cada sonido que escuchaba hacía crecer el yunque en su estómago.

Se vistió, ayudada por la joven mucama. Se llamaba Liz, estaba segura. No comentó a donde iba y salió rápidamente, escaleras abajo. Fue algo instintivo, sus pies la llevaron afuera, a las caballerizas donde aguardaba su preciosa yegua blanca.

-Hola, Jazmine.- El animal movió la cabeza en cuanto la vio acercarse. La acarició con delicadeza, impregnándose de la tranquilidad que emanaba la yegua. La sacó a los jardines y subió a ella con delicadeza. Montaba como cualquier dama, con las piernas incómodamente recargadas de un lado, pero la costumbre no se perdía.

Jazmine caminó tranquilamente, rodeando el castillo a paso lento, disfrutando del paseo de su ama. La castaña miraba el imponente paisaje y se quedó embobada mirando el Sol, que se erguía potente sobre la calzada principal del pueblo, que serpenteaba hasta llegar a sus jardines.

-No debería estar afuera sola y menos a estas horas de la mañana.- Un escalofrío la recorrió entera cuando la voz fría e indiferente la alcanzó. Volteó a ver el cabello rubio refulgente que brillaba al Sol.

-Buenos días.- Saludó, con una ceja levantada ante la falta de cortesía.- Señor…

-Malfoy.- Malfoy. Claro que era Malfoy, esa voz apática y que arrastraba las palabras no podía pertenecer a otra persona.- ¿Necesita algo?

-Estar sola sería una de mis prioridades.- Contestó ella, espoleando un poco a Jazmine para apresurar el paso, sin mirarlo.- ¿Sería algo muy difícil de cumplir?

-Un poco.- Contestó. Volteó a verlo. Iba montando un pura sangre negro, vestido como la guardia del castillo, de un color rojo brillante y su espada negra ajustada a su cinturón.- Su padre dio instrucciones de que no la dejáramos sola.

-Pues ahora _necesito_ estar sola.- Contestó mordazmente la joven, apretando el paso un poco más.- Puede retirarse, señor Malfoy.

Él no contestó, pero pudo escuchar los cascos de su caballo siguiéndola con sigilo. No dijo nada y frunció el seño. Miró a todos lados y el sentimiento de angustia volvió a llenarle el pecho.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó la voz aterciopelada de Malfoy a sus espaldas.

-Nada que le importe.- El rubio hizo una mueca. Esa niña empezaba a crisparle los nervios, y de seguir así, no llegaría a su boda.

-Estoy aquí para hacer su estancia más agradable, señor… ita.- Completó, al ver la mirada furibunda de la joven. Acomodó con elegancia natural un mechó rebelde de su cabello y le alcanzó después de un segundo.

_-Mi_ estancia en _mi_ castillo sería agradable sin su presencia, Malfoy.- Dijo despectivamente y mirándolo a los ojos.- Es lo que deseo.

_-¿_Por qué es tan_ terca?- _Preguntó el joven, acariciando inconscientemente el mango de su espada.- Solo quiero hacer mi trabajo, y mi trabajo es hacer que se mantenga a salvo.

-Creo que mi… prometido.- Expiró fuertemente después de decirlo.- Me va a asignar una guardia personal, y me parece que no es usted… así que si tiene la gentileza de retirarse…

-¿Tiene algún problema con su prometido?- Preguntó Draco de pronto, con voz tensa pero con un tinte curioso.

Hermione detuvo su montura bruscamente y lo miró con indignación. Boqueó un momento, tratando de escoger las palabras adecuadas para decirle todas las cosas que le quería decir sin soltarle una sarta de blasfemias.

-Usted… usted es un irrespetuoso. No le incumbe en lo más mínimo…- Comenzó, teniendo la certeza de que en verdad era un patán. Después de eso, lo quería a más de cien metros de separación de él.

-¿Matrimonio arreglado?- Especuló él, disfrutando de las graciosas caras que la castaña ponía al verse tan enfadada. Hermione chilló con incredulidad y furia.

-¡Argh!- Gruñó, comenzando un medio galope en su intento de tenerlo fuera de su vista.- ¡Aléjese de mí!

Malfoy soltó una carcajada. Adoró esa sensación de diversión que había sentido al verla enojarse; así que la siguió, fastidiándola un poco más.

-Lamentablemente no es posible, Granger.- Le dijo cuando la alcanzó, galopando por los enormes jardines llenos de flores de todos colores y formas. Omitió el respetuoso _"señorita"_ para pincharla más.- Usted debe estar protegida cada segundo. Es demasiado importante…- Agregó en un tono de burla.

La yegua blanca relinchó con el brusco tirón que Hermione le dio a la rienda. Malfoy se quedó atónito y se detuvo despacio, regresando a donde la castaña se había detenido. Su cuerpo estaba temblando de rabia, hasta donde podía ver, y una sonrisa se escurrió en sus labios.

-Vamos, Granger… solo di que Weasley no te satisface, nadie te culparía…- Dijo con cizaña.

-Cállate…- Lo dijo con voz rota, sin mirarlo.- ¡Cállate, no entiendes nada! ¡No sabes la mañana que he tenido, así que cállate!

Por primera vez, el rubio se calló. Miró con las cejas levantadas a la castaña, que escondía el rostro entre los bucles sueltos de su cabello. Creyó escuchar un sollozo, así que desvió la mirada con incomodidad. Cualquier llanto femenino le recordaba a su madre, y era un recuerdo incómodo.

-Así que… ¿arruiné tu… su mañana?- Se corrigió, con un tono de burla mal disimulado. Hermione no pareció notarlo.

-Si no hubiera sido usted, habría sido cualquier otro.- Contestó, sin levantar la mirada.- Y aunque no hubiera pasado nada, me siento intranquila, con un pésimo presentimiento sobre el día.

El borboteo de palabras salió de su boca sin poder evitarlo, sin percatarse de que Draco no quería escucharlo. Escuchar significa comprender. Comprender significa ser empático. Ser empático significa relacionarse con la víctima. Y relacionarse con la víctima crea lazos que tarde o temprano hacen mella en el asesino.

-Hum…- Comentó, sintiendo que molestarla no había sido tan buena idea.

-Señor Malfoy… ¿por qué está aquí?- Su voz tenía de nuevo su tono normal, sin sollozos ni modificaciones de ningún tipo.- Quiero decir, ¿por qué quiere ser guardia de un comerciante, teniendo las habilidades que tiene?

Draco se quedó callado un buen rato, pensado en su respuesta, tratando de inventar algo convincente. Al final, terminó diciendo la verdad… a medias.

-Me gusta pelear.- Contestó con simpleza, sin meterse demasiado en las razones.- Es mi punto fuerte, y lo aprovecho. Y lo disfruto, es divertido.

-¡Eso es de bárbaros!- Exclamó Hermione, mirándolo a los ojos grises de momento, indignada.

-Puede ser, pero…- Se interrumpió cuando un grito agudo se escuchó a la lejanía.- Mierda.

Hermione miró a todos lados, y el vacío en su cuerpo se incrementó. El tinte rojo del cielo volvió en toda su intensidad y el calor aumentó en su cuerpo. Draco calmaba a su caballo, que se removía, inquieto.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda.- Repetía incansablemente. Hermione lo miraba asustada.

-¿Qué pasa, señor Malfoy?- Preguntó, mientras su propia montura comenzaba a inquietarse.

-Primero, no me digas _"señor"_. Segunda, sígueme, y no te atrevas a contradecirme, harás lo que yo te diga si quieres seguir viva.- "_Por lo menos por ahora."_ Agregó en su mente.- Y tercera… bueno, solo sígueme y no hagas ruido.

La castaña asintió, y ambos regresaron cabalgando con rapidez. La chica sollozaba sin poder evitarlo, escuchando los gritos y la desesperación casi palpable que se sentían en el aire conforme se acercaban a la entrada principal del castillo. Malfoy miraba fijamente al frente, sin reparar en el ataque de nervios que le daba a Granger.

-Ve a las caballerizas y escóndete ahí. No salgas hasta que yo vaya por ti, ¿vale?- Le ordenó sin siquiera mirarla.- ¡Muévete!

La joven miró hacia el camino del pueblo y se quedó paralizada cuando vio un montón de gente corriendo de un lado a otro, tratando de esconderse de los guerreros de armadura que atacaban a diestra y siniestra y quemaban cada casa a su paso. Los soldados ingleses estaban siendo peligrosamente diezmados, tan solo en los segundos que Hermione miró en esa dirección.

-¿Acaso eres tonta?- Preguntó Draco, y lo escuchó en la distancia, despejando el efecto soporífero que el cielo rojo creaba sobre ella.- ¡Maldita sea, muévete, Granger!

Ella asintió, y dirigió a Jazmine hacia las caballerizas a medio galope.

* * *

_¡Hola, mis queridas (¿hay algún querido?)! Por fin pude publicar algo decente, ya ven que las vacaciones afectan el cerebro, sobre todo si no salen como tú quieres. Pero bueno, es otra historia. Lo importante es lo de arriba. ¿Les gustó? ¿Quieren mandarme un crucio por semejante blasmefia? ¿Alguien quiere que Draco le de clases particulares de esgrima? (Yo sí *fangirlea*). Eeeennn fin, espero que de verdad les haya gustado y dejen su pequeña huellita por ahí, en un cierto botoncito verde ^^_

_Bueno, nos vemos en la próxima, y ¡gracias por leer!_


	4. Debates

**Disclaimer.- **Nada me pertenece, todo es de JK Rowling xD

**NOTA IMPORTANTE.- **Acabo de releer el capítulo 1 y me di cuenta de un garrafal error. El fic no se ambienta en el siglo XIII, sino a finales del siglo XVIII

**Agradecimientos infinitos y muchos Dracos cabalgando a.- _lucero08, Shashira, emmadrake, Mia Letters, Fergie Granger, señora Malfoy, CECIdeMALFOY, Miss London, luna-maga, Lina-san, hp-black y elhora_**

**Dedicatoria.- A Shashira, por que de verdad es un amor y la aprecio demasiado xD ¡Y porque me va a hacer el favor de dormirse a sus horas!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Debates**

El viento le golpeaba en la cara mientras espoleaba su caballo con fuerza. La ladera que rodeaba el castillo era peligrosa, pero eso no parecía detenerlo o instarlo a disminuir la velocidad de su montura.

Llegó en tiempo record hasta las puertas de la propiedad, observando desde lo alto de la colina la bandera francesa ondeando desde las armaduras y corceles de los soldados que atacaban el pueblo, esa que alguna vez había mirado con admiración en su natal París. Sacudió la cabeza y se debatió consigo mismo lo que haría.

Podía regresar al castillo y proteger a Granger del peligro, o podía ir y arriesgarse a que alguien del ejército francés lo reconociera y diera aviso. La primera opción era más segura, pero no le apetecía demasiado. Granger lo atosigaría con preguntas, y no estaba de humor para contestar un cuestionario. Frunció el ceño al ver a un hombre vestido con el uniforma de la guardia subir la vereda hacia él. Decidió que se arriesgaría a ir a la batalla; necesitaba algo de acción y adrenalina después del aburrido entrenamiento del día anterior.

Cabalgó sin tanta prisa, a una velocidad moderada, hacia el flameante pueblo que se extendía a sus pies, buscando cualquier indicio de enemigos en los alrededores. Pero lo que sucedió, lo dejó helado, inmóvil de pies a cabeza.

El hombre que venía en dirección contraria aceleró el paso hasta alcanzar un rápido galope, con una mueca de satisfacción. Los ojos de Draco pudieron ver casi en cámara lenta la forma en que los músculos de su brazo se contraían alrededor del mango de su espalda, como una silenciosa amenaza.

Un segundo después, el hombre ya estaba a diez metros y Draco daba la vuelta bruscamente a su caballo, regresando el camino recorrido y despotricando contra cada objeto que dificultaba su paso. Seguía al hombre por la ladera, tratando de alcanzarlo y cortarle el paso, pero era un excelente jinete, como la mayoría de los soldados franceses.

Oh, claro que se había dado cuenta. Ese hombre no era ingles, era más francés que él mismo; y se dirigía con demasiada seguridad hacia las caballerizas como para no saber que ahí había alguien. Su mente trabajó rápido. Si a él le habían pagado para que matara a la chica, no había razones para que otros no hicieran lo mismo. ¿En qué estaba metida Granger?

Apresuró a su caballo, pero éste resbaló con una roca suelta y por poco cae por la ladera. Se equilibró por poco, perdiendo tan solo unos segundos, pero lo suficiente como para que el hombre hubiera desaparecido en dirección a las caballerizas. Draco lo golpeó sin un atisbo de piedad, instándole a ir más rápido.

En la mente del joven se mantenía una batalla, y de ello dependían sus acciones. Podría dejar que ese tipo (que iba tras Granger, estaba seguro) se encargara de ella y él podría dejar la peligrosa y humillante situación en la que se encontraba, desapareciendo sin pena ni gloria. Pero entonces, le diría adiós al dinero prometido, 400 doblones de oro que solo esperaban la boda de Granger y su repentina y desafortunada muerte para ser suyos.

La avaricia tenía un sabor amargo pero extrañamente delicioso en su garganta, guiando sus pasos mientras se bajaba como alma que lleva el diablo del caballo, a pesar de que este no se había detenido aún. Entró y su figura se congeló cuando se encontró con los suplicantes y desesperanzados ojos de Hermione mirándolo desde el suelo.

Una milésima de segundo después, Draco pudo ver como pasaban varias cosas simultáneamente. Los ojos de Hermione se cerraron y en su cara apareció una mueca de resignación, mientras el sonido de la hoja de la espada plateada surcando el aire se escuchaba amplificado; también vio como su propio cuerpo se movía, a penas siendo consciente de ello, hacia Granger, abalanzándose sobre ella para quitarla de la trayectoria de la espada.

En ese momento, su mente estaba en blanco, y solo una palabra resonaba en ella: _Sálvala_. Había olvidado quién era ella, el motivo por el que la conocía y el motivo por el que estaba ahí. Había olvidado que él era un asesino a sueldo, que ella era la prometida de Ron Weasley y que moriría en sus manos en un momento cercano. Incluso había olvidado el sabor de la avaricia en su boca y la espada que tenía en el cinto.

Solo lo recordó cuando sintió el metal frío atravesar su piel y la convulsión que eso provocó. Aferrándose a la poca conciencia que le quedaba, sujetó el mango de su espada y con un movimiento rápido cortó el cuello del hombre que todavía mantenía la espada sujeta y una mueca de sorpresa en la cara. La sangre comenzó a correr desde la yugular, pero él solo veía manchas rojas y borrosas frente a él.

Los últimos sonidos que escuchó fueron el agudo grito de Hermione y el ruido sordo del cuerpo de su oponente y el suyo propio al caer al suelo. Después, todo fue negro.

* * *

"_Se salvó de milagro" "Al menos una buena noticia en esta masacre" "La señorita Granger está bien gracias a él. Seguramente le condecorarán…" "Debe ser muy valiente, interponerse así entre la espada…" "¡Shhh! La señorita Granger viene para acá."_

Draco escuchaba los murmullos punzantes chocando contra sus oídos, molestándole como un persistente zumbido. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero le pesaban como si estuvieran hechos de plomo. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y las voces no ayudaban demasiado a curarlo. Escuchó el ruido de unos tacones acercándose y un sutil olor a caramelo le llenó la nariz.

Los murmullos se apagaron y él lo agradeció. Granger debía imponer orden, pues su sola presencia hacía acallar a las demás jóvenes. Se forzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco, lentamente. Lo primero que vio fue un techo de piedra grisácea sobre él, y adivinó que estaba en el castillo. La calidez del ambiente y el olor a químicos desconocidos le llevó a suponer que estaba alguna clase de enfermería, a pesar de que las cortinas blancas alrededor de él no dejaran apreciar demasiado.

-¿Señor Malfoy?- Volteó a su derecha para observar la cara extrañada de Hermione Granger.- ¿Necesita algo?

Abrió la boca, pero su garganta estaba seca y de sus labios no salió ningún sonido. Trató de moverse para incorporarse, pero un dolor agudo en su costado derecho le hizo imposible la tarea.

-No pensará moverse de ahí, ¿o sí, señor Malfoy?- Preguntó Granger, con una ceja levantada. Se levantó del banquillo en el que estaba sentada y se dirigió hacia la mesilla de noche con pasos cortos y cuidadosos. Llenó un vaso con agua cristalina, que le puso en los labios sin miramientos.- Beba.

El rubio no se quejó, simplemente dejó que el líquido refrescante se deslizara por su garganta. Después de haber calmado su sed y de que su garganta volviera a estar hidratada, volvió la cabeza hacia ella.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó, sin rodeos. Volvió a moverse, ignorando el punzante dolor, y logró erguirse, recargándose en la almohada con ligereza. Hermione enrojeció completamente y bajó la mirada, avergonzada.- ¿Qué?

-Pues... podría ponerse algo más cómodo, ¿no cree?- Preguntó, lanzándole una mirada a la camisa limpia que reposaba a su lado.

Ah, eso…- Draco movió los brazos con pesadez y recorrió su abdomen desnudo, solo vendado con rudamente. Llegó a la parte derecha que estaba ligeramente manchada de sangre e hizo una mueca de disgusto.- Pues usted debería estar agradecida, esta herida fue hecha en pro de su causa, ¿sabe? Debería estar de rodillas frente a mí.

Hermione subió la mirada, parpadeando rápidamente por la sorpresa. Indignada, cogió la camisa blanca y se la arrojó en la cara al joven, que soltó una risita. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y contuvo las ganas de largarse de ahí. Sabía que estar agradecida era lo correcto, pero con Malfoy era simplemente imposible.

-Gracias.- Espetó sin mucho sentimiento.- y si me disculpa, me re…

-Oh, claro, una cosa...- La interrumpió él, después de haberse puesto la bendita camisa.- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

-Dos días.- Contestó la castaña con un gruñido despectivo. Era una de las pocas personas que la sacaban de sus casillas.

Malfoy tocó con fuerza su herida y soltó un quejido. Hermione rodó los ojos y se sentó en el banquillo. Eso iba para largo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó después de mi heroica aparición?- Preguntó Malfoy con mofa, disfrutando de la irritación que causaba en Hermione. La castaña lo miró a los ojos y luego los desvió, incómoda.

-Pues salí de las caballerizas para traer ayuda…

-¿Después de ver lo que estaba pasando salió de las caballerizas?- La voz de Draco se había vuelto incrédula. De verdad esa chica se preocupaba demasiado, era extraño y casi inconcebible.

-Estaba sangrando demasiado, y necesitaba que alguien que curara la herida.- Replicó Hermione, orgullosa.- Al final encontré a Ron, que estaba buscándome, y lo llevé hasta ahí. Le subió a su caballo y regresamos al castillo. Aquí se había instalado una especie de hospital para curar a los heridos del ataque, así que los doctores del pueblo estaban congregados aquí.

Malfoy no escuchaba demasiado, se imaginaba algo así. Desde la primera palabra que había cruzado con ella, había adivinado que no era como las mujeres normales, era inteligente y sagaz, decidida y más autosuficiente que el promedio. Sacudió la cabeza, no debía pensar en sus cualidades, disminuían su eficacia.

-Oh.- Fue lo único que dijo. Distraídamente acomodó en la cama, causando que su camisa se levantara demasiado y las vendas se movieran algunos centímetros. Unos centímetros en los que Hermione no pudo dejar de ver la cicatriz en forma de calavera sobresaliendo de la piel nívea de Malfoy.

Se levantó de un salto, causando que el banquillo se tambaleara peligrosamente hasta caerse con un ruido sordo. Malfoy la miró y pudo seguir el ángulo de su vista, tapándose inmediatamente con la sábana.

-¿Eres un criminal francés?- Susurró Hermione, olvidándose del respetuoso _"Usted"_. Malfoy frunció el gesto; la anormal inteligencia de Granger acababa de causar un problema gordo. Muy gordo.

Hermione no esperó respuesta y se alejó de su cama con rapidez, saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo de la improvisada enfermería.

* * *

_Oh, sí. Draco es francés, y para colmo es un criminal. En el próximo capítulo verán lo que significa esa cicatríz más detalladamente. Si alguien se lo está preguntando, la razón por la que las enfermeras y doctores no lo notaron, también la explicaré en el próximo capi (aunque seguro algunos de ustedes ya la saben xD)._

_Bueno, Draco tiene un GRAN problema, veremos cómo lo resuelve, y lo que hará Hermione con tamaña información._

_En fin, los dejó, que la tarea espera -__-U_


	5. De Mentiras y Verdades

**Disclaimer.- **Nada me perteneca, sólo la idea y redacción ;)

**Pases VIP para visitar a Draco en la enfermería: **_**lucero08, Sealiah, Mia Letters, NemesisAg, Lina-san, Elhora, Shashira, istharneko, Anónimo, Pauny, Lupinax y Fergie Malfoy**_

**Reviews sin contestar (cap 4): _NemesisAG: _¡Gracias por tu review! Me halagas, me da gusto que te haya enganchado ^^ Espero que éste capítulo te guste también *0* / Shashira: Linda, que tú te mereces eso y más *0* Lamento haberte hecho esperar, pero aquí lo tienes! Ya verás lo que pasa ^^ Nos hablamos por MSN! / Anónimo: ¡Hola! Me da mucho gusto saber que te gusta la historia! Ya verás porqué no descubrieron los doctores a Draco. Nos leemos! / Lupinax: ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Espero que te hagas un tiempito para poder leer la continuación, y a ver que te parece :D**

_**Dedicatoria.- **A **Pauny**, porque es una lectora fiel *0* ¡Gracias, linda!_

**_Ahora sí, después de todo éste embrollo, a leer *0*_**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**De mentiras y verdades**

¿Por qué estaba llorando? Se detuvo bruscamente frente a la gran puerta de madera que daba al despacho de su padre. Se secó las lágrimas con brusquedad y alargó su mano para tocar, pero se detuvo a medio camino. ¿Por qué haber descubierto a Malfoy le afectaba tanto? Le había mentido, no era un huérfano inglés, era un maldito criminal francés que había terminado por ahí.

¿Entonces por qué su mano temblaba y se resistía a golpear la puerta? Sentía un golpe en el pecho y le costaba respirar; se sentía furiosa y asustada… pero por sobre todo se sentía confundida.

Probablemente ni siquiera Ron sabía lo que significaba ese símbolo, al fin y al cabo las prisiones francesas habían dejado de usarlo hacía algunos años. Ella lo sabía porque la biblioteca estaba bien dotada de información concerniente al país enemigo, pero si no hubiera leído ese libro, nunca se hubiera enterado de la verdadera faz de Malfoy. Los doctores seguramente se enfocaban en tratados médicos, y las enfermeras ni esperanzas de que pudieran tomar un libro tan antiguo en sus manos.

Dejó caer su brazo sin fuerzas, al mismo tiempo que otro par de lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas. Ese sentimiento en el pecho era lo más parecido a la traición que había sentido nunca, pero estaba mezclado con una aplastante tristeza que no lograba comprender.

Caminó tambaleante hasta su cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama con desgano. Un lengüetazo áspero en su mejilla le sobresaltó, pero no era más que su gato Crookshanks, que se había acercado a confortarla. Acarició su suave pelaje, sin dejar de darle vueltas al asunto de Malfoy.

Después de sopesar varias opciones, se levantó de un salto y salió de su habitación dando un portazo. Crookshanks la observó salir y si hubiera tenido hombros, los hubiera encogido con indiferencia, antes de acurrucarse de nuevo en la cama y echarse a dormir.

* * *

Quería golpear algo. Quería salir de ese maldito cubículo en donde todo era blanco, quería tomar su espada y desaparecer de ahí. Esa niña le había costado una herida, no le costaría la libertad. Si había descubierto lo que la Marca Tenebrosa significaba, no había duda de que iría corriendo a decírselo a su padre, no podía correr riesgos, tenía que irse cuanto antes.

Pero no sin su espada, y no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde estaba.

Se movió con sigilo, mordiéndose los labios para no soltar los quejidos de dolor que luchaban para salir de su boca. La mancha roja en las vendas empezó a crecer mientras cruzaba el umbral de la enfermería. Las enfermeras cuchicheaban en un cubículo lejano, y ninguna volvió la vista hacia donde se encontraba.

Se sobresaltó cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron el frío suelo del pasillo, tan diferente a la tibieza de la enfermería. Volteó a todos lados y se escurrió por una esquina, bajando las escaleras. Tocó inconscientemente la herida e hizo una mueca cuando vio sus dedos manchados de sangre.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Mierda.

Volteó lentamente y pudo ver a Granger en lo alto de las escaleras, observándolo con frialdad. Su cabello caía desordenado por su espalda, dándole un aspecto furioso. El joven se dio la vuelta y caminó lo más rápidamente que pudo hacia el lado contrario.

-Terminarás desangrado en algún lugar del pueblo.- Le advirtió Hermione, bajando las escaleras lo más rápido que los zapatos le permitían.- Regresa a la enfermería.

-¿Para que lleguen los guardias de tu padre? No, gracias, aprecio mi vida.- Contestó él, a pesar de que no había querido hacerlo.

-No le dije nada.

Draco se pasó en seco. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio el semblante abatido de la joven, que lo miraba con una mirada confundida. Sus ojos brillaban, llenos de preguntas, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarla de frente.

-¿Qué?

-No le dije nada a mi padre.- Repitió ella. Malfoy soltó un bufido incrédulo.- ¿Crees que mi padre me dejaría venir hasta aquí si se entera de que hay un ex-presidiario francés en el castillo?

Draco la miró por un segundo, y luego avanzó hasta ella, quedando a unos centímetros de su cuerpo.

-¿Y tú? ¿No tienes miedo de lo que pueda hacer?- Le preguntó, tomándola por las muñecas y manchándola ligeramente de sangre. La miró a los ojos intensamente y ella no apartó la mirada.- ¿No tienes miedo de alguien que pudo haber matado, robado o hecho cosas peores?

-Sí.- Se sinceró ella. Draco apretó sus muñecas con más fuerza.- Pero tengo una deuda contigo, y…

-¿Y…?- Susurró él, frunciendo el ceño.

-Y quiero saber la verdad.- Terminó Hermione, desviando la mirada en ese instante. Era una verdad a medias, ya que eso no era lo que se proponía decir.

-¿Verdad? ¿Qué verdad?- Espetó Malfoy, soltándola bruscamente y dando media vuelta. Hermione observó con preocupación disimulada la mancha carmesí que seguía extendiéndose por toda la venda.

_-Tu_ verdad.- Contestó, jalándolo por el brazo y caminando escaleras arriba.- Pero ahora vamos a la enfermería, o terminarás desangrado.

Draco se dejó jalar, pensando en la historia que podría contarle. Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta, Hermione lo miró de reojo y abrió suavemente. Las enfermeras la miraron preocupada y al ver el cabello platinado de Malfoy, soltaron un suspiro.

-Señor Malfoy, regrese a la cama en éste instante.- La señora Pomfrey, encargada de la enfermería del castillo, lo encaminó bruscamente hasta su cubículo, que estaba algo alejado de los demás.- ¡Si vuelve a salir así, pediré que pongan guardia frente a usted! ¡Vamos, vamos, ustedes dejen de quedarse ahí embobadas y traigan vendas nuevas!

Las jóvenes se apresuraron a hacer lo que se les indicaba, mientras Hermione se quedaba callada en un rincón. Después de veinte minutos, Malfoy volvía a estar solo, y Hermione se aventuró a acercarse a él.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó sin preámbulos, sentándose en el banquito de visitante.

-¿Y bien qué?- Espetó Malfoy, incómodo. No había podido pensar en una historia convincente, así que tendría que improvisar.

-¿Cuál es la verdad, Malfoy?- Preguntó ella, levantando las cejas con superioridad.

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo? Pues soy francés.- Contestó él, decidido a terminar rápido con todo eso.- Mis padres eran parte de la nobleza, vivíamos a las afueras de París. Hace cinco años, los ingleses invadieron mi mansión y asesinaron a mis padres. Yo estaba en un viaje, en Borgoña, y cuando regresé, ni la mansión ni sus alrededores estaban en pie.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca con asombro, mientras observaba la fuerza con que Draco cerraba su puño alrededor de la sábana.

-¿Por qué terminaste en la cárcel?- Draco desvió la mirada. Sin proponérselo, había dicho la verdad, y esos ojos compasivos le estaban poniendo de mal humor.

-Robé.- Mintió él.

Por supuesto que no había robado. Después del asesinato de sus padres se había vuelto un joven y dotado soldado, que aprovechó sus habilidades para hacer uno que otro trabajo extra. Claro que no tenía la experiencia y madurez que ahora poseía, y uno de sus trabajos había terminado mal, causándole un corto periodo en prisión, que le valió la marca que tenía en su piel.

-¿Robaste?- Susurró incrédula Hermione, más para sí misma que para él. Draco soltó un bufido.

-¿Contenta?- Espetó sin mucha delicadeza, dándose la vuelta y cerrando los ojos. Hermione lo miró largamente y después de levantó, dispuesta a salir de ahí.

Draco sintió cómo la chica se alejaba de su cama y susurraba un quedo _"Hasta luego." _En ese momento, la curiosidad le atacó sin piedad y no pudo evitar preguntarle.

-¿En qué estás metida, Granger?

La joven doncella se paró en seco y le miró. Draco seguía en la misma posición adormilada, y Hermione dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Sólo quiero libertad, Malfoy.- Draco abrió los ojos y se incorporó, pero la chica ya había salido de la estancia.

* * *

_¡Pedón por la tardanza, pero tuve un montón de cosas (un accidente, exámenes, trabajos -____-U) y no pude escribir! ¡Siento mucho la demora! Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios ^^ ¿Alquien adivina por qué quieren asesinar a Hermione? Dejé una pista ;) Y ya sabemos ssobre el pasado de Draco *0* Pero bueno, cuídense mucho (y las que viven en México todavía más, por eso de la influenza porcina :( Nos vemos!)_

_Haz feliz a una seudo escritora:_

V


	6. Potter

**Disclaimer.- **Nada me pertenece, todo es de JK ^^ Claro, si me quiere regalar a Draco, no me enojo xD

**Agradecimientos y boletitos para una cabalgata con Draco para: **elhora, lucero08, NemesisAg, LupisprincesS, tormenta oscura, pauny, fergie granger, Lina-san y Shashira ^^

**Reviews anónimos: **NemesisAg: Wa, gracias por tu review *-* Sí, son cortos, pero es que mi cerebro no da para más xD Espero que te guste, es un poquitito más largo ^^ / Shashira: Hola! Ju, tú no te preocués, mujer (: Me haces feliz aunque sea que me comentes por MSN. Espero actualizar pronto todos, pero la escuela no deja en paz ¬¬ En fin, cuídate y nos leemos! (Actualizas pronto, eh? xD)

**DEDICATORIA: **A **elhora**, porque su review me hizo emocionar *-* ¡Escribes precioso!

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Potter**

Hermione dejó caer la cabeza entre sus brazos, y se acomodó con dificultad, recargada en la incómoda mesa de la biblioteca. Había estado buscando signos de la veracidad de la historia de Malfoy, pero su apellido no figuraba en las listas de nobles. Sin embargo, según pudo investigar después de mucho esfuerzo, un episodio casi igual al que el joven había relatado había sucedido hacía algunos años, pero la familia afectada habían sido los Vendôme, ningún Malfoy.

Suspiró y se enderezó para tallarse los ojos y estirarse un poco. Era poco más de medio día, de un día precioso, por cierto, y ella estaba enclaustrada en esas cuatro paredes. Vaya vida.

Se levantó con un quejido y miró por la ventana que estaba cerca de la chimenea. Había pasado poco más de una semana desde el ataque, y todo parecía volver lentamente a la normalidad. El pueblo renacía de las cenizas y el castillo se preparaba para la inminente boda que se avecinaba en un par de semanas. Hermione bufó ante éste pensamiento y molesta dirigió la vista hacia sus preciados libros.

Un picoteo en la ventana la sobresaltó, y su mirada se posó sobre una preciosa lechuza albina que tocaba con su pico el cristal de la ventana insistentemente.

-¡Hedwig!- Exclamó la joven, con una enorme sonrisa. ¡Harry le había escrito! Nadie más hacía el correo llegara de una forma tan inusual, como en las patas de una lechuza.

Abrió la ventana y el ave entró revoloteando, posándose en el alfeizar de la ventana un segundo después, y estirando la pata donde llevaba un pedazo de pergamino atado. Hermione lo cogió y acarició dulcemente la cabeza emplumada de Hedwig.

La lechuza ululó suavemente y se dejó acariciar, observando con sus grandes ojos ámbares como las manos de Hermione temblaban de felicidad contenida. La chica miraba la carta como si fuera un tesoro de valor inigualable. Y vaya que lo era. Hacía meses que no tenía noticias sobre Harry, le tenía preocupada a muerte.

_En cuanto regrese, se va a enterar…_ pensó, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Hedwig se agitó y salió volando abruptamente, como si hubiera recordado que tenía otra cosa que hacer. Hermione sonrió, pensando que esa lechuza era más inteligente que muchas personas que conocía.

Sujetó la carta y la observó. La caligrafía limpia y clara pero poco esmerada que tanto caracterizaba a su amigo le hizo ensanchar su sonrisa aún más. Abrió la carta sin prisas, esperando una larga explicación por su nula comunicación y un detallado relato de sus aventuras en el frente de batalla.

Sin embargo, su faz se deformó con clara decepción al ver que la carta tenía una sola línea.

.

_Querida Hermione:_

_¿En cuanto recibas ésta carta, podrías ir al vestíbulo? He mandado un regalo que espero que te guste y te sorprenda._

_Atentamente_

_Harry Potter_

.

La joven releyó la carta tres veces para asegurarse de que no era broma. ¿Tres meses y lo único que se le ocurría a ese cabeza de chorlito era mandar un regalo? _Lo mato._ Pensó Hermione, frunciendo el entrecejo y saliendo de la biblioteca con pasos rápidos hacia el vestíbulo.

_¡Claro! Se va desde hace tres meses a las campiñas de Francia, no precisamente de vacaciones, y cree que con un regalo se salva. En cuanto lo… _Hermione paró en seco antes de bajar el último escalón, mirando fijamente hacia el centro del vestíbulo. Unos hermosos ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada, detrás de unas gafas redondas y un flequillo negro azabache desaliñado que tapaba su extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo.

-Vea…- Concluyó en voz alta la doncella, sin reaccionar. La sonrisa tímida de Harry se dirigió hacia ella, mientras a su lado Ron trataba de contener la risa ante la perplejidad de la joven.- Por Dios… Harry…

-Hola, Hermione.- Ron le dio un codazo y él avanzó hacia ella con pasos temerosos.

Pasos temerosos que estaban bien fundados, por supuesto, pues la mirada furibunda que Hermione había puesto en esos momentos le hizo arrepentirse de no tener su escudo a la mano.

-Harry Potter…-Comenzó la chica, acercándose mientras le señalaba con un dedo acusador.- ¿Sabes cuándo fue la última vez que recibimos noticias tuyas? ¡¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos?!

-Yo no.- Aclaró Ron en un murmullo, pero rectificó cuando Hermione le volteó a ver.- Bu-bueno, tal vez un poco.

-Lo lamento, Hermione. No es que las batallas me dejaran mucho tiempo para escribir, pero sé que debí…- Se cortó en seco cuando los brazos de Hermione lo rodearon, con ella sonriendo a más no poder.

-Bienvenido a casa, Harry.- Susurró, extasiada de poder estar de nuevo los tres juntos.

-¡Ejem!- La sonora exclamación de McGonagall les hizo detener su emotivo reencuentro, soportando las miradas duras de la profesora y las risitas de Ron.- Esa no es la forma de comportarse para una dama comprometida, señorita Granger.

Los tres chicos se quedaron de piedra al escuchar esto. Hermione apretó los puños con impotencia acumulada y bajó la mirada hacia el suelo para que no notaran las lágrimas que se empezaban a agolpar en sus ojos.

Se sentía _atrapada_, como si sólo fuera una moneda de cambio. Sabía que su padre la amaba, de eso no había duda, pero odiaba la tradición de los matrimonios arreglados y todo lo que implicaban. _Una dama comprometida esto, una dama comprometida lo otro… _gruñó Hermione en su mente. _¡Por Dios, no puedo ni abrazar a mi mejor amigo!_

-Hermione, Ron ¿me pueden acompañar? Con su premiso, profesora.- Preguntó Harry, haciendo una leve inclinación y mirando de soslayo las arrugas en la frente de McGonagall. Ellos se apresuraron a seguirlo.- Me han dicho que tuvieron una batalla aquí.- Agregó, mientras caminaban escaleras arriba. Cuando estuvieron seguros de que la profesora no los veía, se detuvieron.- Y que saliste herida.

Harry tenía una mirada culpable, como si él hubiera sido el causante de la batalla. Hermione bufó con diversión mezclada con exasperación. Harry tenía una ligera tendencia a salvar a todos los que estuvieran a su alcance, y ella no era la excepción.

-No pasó nada, gracias a…- Se detuvo, mientras Harry la miraba con una ceja levantada.

-Malfoy.- Completó Ron, con un deje de rencor. La doncella lo miró sorprendida por su tono, y él rodó los ojos.- Es un… idiota.

Hermione lo miró escandalizada, pero Ron no agregó nada más.

-Fui a visitarlo, tu padre quería que se le condecorara… y a decir verdad, yo también.- Explicó el pelirrojo, cruzándose de brazos.- Llegué y lo único que se dignó a decirme fue _"Vaya, la comadreja valiente ha llegado."_

-¿Lo conocías de antes?- Preguntó Hermione, temerosa. Ron negó con la cabeza, y Harry miró a su amigo, curioso.

-No, gracias a todos los santos.- Contestó, enfurruñado. Hermione se quedó pensativa. Sí, Malfoy era cortante y grosero, pero nunca creyó que con alguien a quien no conociera llegaría a tanto.

-Vamos a visitarlo.- Ambos miraron al joven teniente de ejercito, que estaba plantado frente a ellos, inexpresivo. Al ver la estupefacción en sus caras, explicó.- Sea como sea, te salvó, Hermione, y eso es algo que quiero agradecer.

Ron apretó los puños, pero Hermione asintió y condujo a Harry hasta la enfermería. Cuando abrieron las puertas, las enfermeras se giraron hacia ellos, sonrojándose con la simple mirada del joven de cabello azabache. Harry había sido ascendido a Teniente el año anterior, un logro sobresaliente por sí solo, complementado con que era el teniente más joven de todo el ejército, con sólo 20 años. _Sus padres hubieran estado orgullosos_, pensó Hermione, con una sonrisa triste.

Harry era huérfano. Sus padres habían sido parte de una resistencia militar contra el ejército francés, pero les habían tendido una emboscada y habían fallecido cuando Harry tenía un año, mientras que Harry había sobrevivido y puesto bajo la custodia de sus tíos. Hermione lo había conocido desde su niñez, pues su familia, al igual que la de Ron, llevaba negocios con su padre.

Suspiró profundamente antes de llegar a la cama de Malfoy y anunciarse. El joven estaba acostado, mirando el techo con hastío.

-Buenos días.- Saludó sin mucho entusiasmo. Draco hizo una mueca de aburrimiento, sin despegar los ojos del techo.- Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.

-Que bien.- Susurró él, enderezándose y frotándose los ojos.- ¿Y?

Harry lo miró de arriba abajo, y una mueca de sospecha y hostilidad se instaló en sus ojos.

-¿Quién es él?- Preguntó Malfoy, con engreimiento.

-Harry Potter.- Contestó el chico, entornando los ojos.- ¿Y usted?

-Potter…- La mente de Malfoy trabajó rápido, hasta que reconoció el nombre.- ¿El Famoso Teniente del Ejército?

-Veo que me conoce.

-¿Quién no conoce al "Elegido"?- Se mofó Draco, refiriéndose al mote que los medios usaban para referirse a Harry, en vista de sus habilidades en el campo de batalla.- ¿Qué hace semejante personalidad aquí?

Hermione se llevó una mano a la cara, con exasperación. Ron no se había acercado, pero escuchaba la conversación recargado en la puerta de la enfermería. Mientras, Harry miró de reojo a Hermione, y comenzó a hablar.

-Quería agradecerle por proteger a…- Una risa fría le interrumpió. Harry lo miró y espetó, con algo de enojo.- ¿Hay algo gracioso en lo que dije?

-¿De nuevo las gracias?- Preguntó, él, con una sonrisa de medio lado y arrastrando las palabras.- Ya expliqué que no lo hice por ella, su vida no vale tanto. Es mi trabajo, para eso me pagan; si no fuera así…

La frase quedó suspendida en el aire, y a Harry se le crisparon los músculos, conteniéndose por no abalanzarse sobre él. Ron había salido de detrás de la cortina y le espetaba a Draco todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Sin embargo, Hermione se había quedado de piedra con las últimas frases del rubio.

…_no lo hice por ella, su vida no vale tanto._

Así que eso era, ¿no? Ella no valía nada para él, lo había hecho por el dinero que le pagaban. Algo se retorció en el pecho de la joven, y fue subiendo hasta crear un nudo en su garganta.

_Si no fuera así…_

El portazo que se oyó les avisó que Hermione se había ido. Ron detuvo su forcejeo y Harry pudo soltarlo, con algo de temor a que se abalanzase sobre Malfoy. El joven de ojos plata los miraba sin preocupación alguna, incluso divertido. Ron bufó y salió de la estancia ante las miradas de las enfermeras. Malfoy desvió su mirada hacia el lugar en donde Hermione había estado parada, ligeramente sorprendido.

Harry se alejó de la cama de Malfoy sin decir más, dejando al rubio hundido en sus cavilaciones.

* * *

-¿No sería mejor dejarla un rato…?- Podía escuchar las voces de sus amigos afuera de su habitación, mientras ella acariciaba a Crookshanks suavemente, sentada en una silla acolchada. Las palabras de Malfoy se repetían una y otra vez en su mente.

-Soy una tonta, ¿verdad, Crooshanks?- Le hablo al minino en un susurro.- Después de todo, lo había conocido esa mañana y apenas había hablado con él. Nadie que hubiera estado en su lugar lo hubiera hecho por solidaridad.

El suave ronroneo del gato la hizo sonreír con tristeza. Era demasiado crédula todavía, eso era seguro. Se levantó de la silla y abrió la puerta, fingiendo una sonrisa alegre.

-Hola, chicos. ¿Terminaron de hablar con Malfoy?- Fingió una sonrisa y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.- No importa, de cualquier forma.

-Hermione…- Comenzó Harry, pero la chica le interrumpió.

-¿Cómo estuvo Francia, Harry?- Preguntó, sentándose de nuevo en la silla e invitándolos a que se le unieran.- ¿No te heriste?

El joven Teniente la miró, receloso, pero continuó con su plática sin decir nada.

-No, estuvimos haciendo la exploración de una ruta comercial que pasa por Champagne.- Contestó, sin interés. Ron parecía volver a estar relajado, y miraba al gato de Hermione con aversión.- Tuvimos algunas batallas contra batallones pequeños, eran bastante constantes, pero no tuvimos bajas considerables…

-¿Y por qué regresaste?- Preguntó Hermione, tratando de que su mente no divagara hacia las palabras de Malfoy.

-Para…- Los miró a ambos con faz inescrutable.- La boda.

El ambiente se hizo pesado ante la mención del evento. Ron y Hermione desviaron la mirada y Harry la bajó hacia el piso, incómodo. Era obvio que todavía era un tema espinoso.

-¿Cómo va tu proyecto, Hermione?- Preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-Mejor.- Contestó ella, regresando a su vitalidad habitual.- Creo que con el apoyo del Sultán podré hacerlo llegar a lo largo del país.

-Es algo peligroso.- Le comentó Ron, que no había abierto la boca desde que había desaparecido de la enfermería.- Por no decir imposible.

-¡Es que no puedo soportarlo, Ron!- Hermione se levantó de un salto, echando chispas.- ¡No puedo soportar la crueldad con la que los tratan! ¡Son humanos, por todos los santos! ¡Siente, piensan y tienen las mismas capacidades que todos! La esclavitud es sólo un… un…

-Lo sabemos, Hermione.- La tranquilizó Harry, mirando con reproche a Ron.- Es sólo que es demasiado difícil que deje de existir, y es peligroso. A los nobles no les conviene liberar a sus esclavos, la mano de obra se acabaría y tendrían que desembolsar los sueldos.

Hermione se volvió a sentar, con los brazos cruzados y las mejillas encendidas por la indignación.

-De cualquier modo, Hermione, ten cuidado. Ya sabes que hay quienes no se detendrían ante nada para evitar que tu propuesta sea puesta en marcha.- La mirada profunda detrás de las gafas le hizo asentir, consciente.

-Lo sé.

-Hablando de otra cosa, ¿quién es ese Malfoy?- Preguntó Harry de repente. Ron soltó un bufido enojado y Hermione volvió a sentir el nudo en el estómago.- No se ve de fiar. Es… sospechoso.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Hermione, tal vez precipitadamente. Harry negó con la cabeza.

-¡Es un idiota!- Contestó Ron.- ¿Oíste lo que dijo hace rato? Un idiota rematado, sólo le interesa el dinero.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, esperando que Harry explicara su teoría.

-¿Y bien, Harry?- Preguntó Hermione, impaciente. Por ahora ya no le importaba la razón por la que lo había hecho -o al menos eso se obligaba a creer-, el punto era que la había salvado y ya. Le debía mucho, y cubrir su identidad parecía una buena forma de pagárselo.

-Tiene rasgos franceses, me parece conocido, pero no recuerdo dónde lo he visto.- Hermione se tensó al escuchar eso.

-No creo que sea francés…- Comenzó, pero la voz de Ron le interrumpió.

-¡Es cierto! El color de cabello y ojos, su espada… ¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes! ¡Su espada es francesa!- Los ojos azules de Ron brillaban con intensidad, como quien descubre un tesoro.- Sólo los franceses siguen llevando espadas a las batallas además de los rifles. ¡Nosotros llevamos las carabinas para evitar el peso en la caballería!

-Exacto.- Corroboró Harry.- No he visto su espada, pero…

-¿Entonces para qué hicieron un torneo de esgrima en el patio?- Preguntó Hermione.

-Bueno, traer un rifle en el castillo es más peligroso que una espada en su funda, ¿no?- Contestó Ron, sin tomarle importancia.

-No, no lo es.- Discrepó la chica.- No importa, puede ser que su familia fuera francesa y él haya nacido aquí, no necesitan apresurarse a sacar conclusiones.

Harry se había quedado callado, pensando, mientras Hermione discutía con Ron sobre la identidad de Malfoy. Después de unos segundos, se levantó de un salto y salió del cuarto. Hermione y Ron se miraron, confundidos, y luego se apresuraron a darle alcance. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la enfermería, Harry paró en seco.

-Lucius.- Los otros dos voltearon a verlo, interrogantes.

-¿Quién?- Preguntó Ron.

-¡Lucius! Es una copia exacta de Lucius Vendôme, por eso se me hacía conocido.

-¿Vendôme? ¿No fueron los que…?- Comenzó Ron.

-Sí, eran unos de los principales nobles franceses que soportaban económicamente la guerra…- Los ojos verdes del Teniente destellaron con amargura.- y a mi escuadrón fue al que se le ordenó…

-Oh, por Dios…- Susurró Hermione. Ató cabos y se mareó ligeramente. El batallón de Harry, la casa de Malfoy…

Se escuchó un chirrido detrás de ellos, y la puerta se abrió con lentitud.

-¿Se le ordenó qué, Potter?- Preguntó una voz venenosa detrás de ellos.

* * *

_¡Hola! Sí, sé que tardé, pero juro que estaba trabajando en ello! ¡Wii, ya salió Harry! (; Para todas sus fans, un lindo Harry con uniforme militar inglés *baba* Y descubrimos el "proyecto" de Hermione, y Draco con sus comentarios inteligentes de nuevo. ¿Será esa la verdadera razón? Pero bueno, ya se echó de enemigos a Harry y a Ron ¬¬_

_Bueno, espero sus comentarios, tomates y lechugas, o cualquier vegetal, la ensalada puede quedar más variada (:_

_Besos y nos vemos! _


End file.
